


under my skin

by mediocre_fanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Drunk flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Top Harry Potter, draco and harry are endgame draco is just promiscuous at first, jealous!harry potter, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_fanfics/pseuds/mediocre_fanfics
Summary: Malfoy wasn't Harry's type. Really, he wasn't. Even though he'd significantly changed over the summer, Harry wasn't interested. But there was something about how he flirted with other guys (not to mention how eagerly they reciprocated) that put Harry on edge. Maybe it was how those steely blue eyes would twinkle when he grinned at them. Maybe it was the blush danced across his cheeks when they spoke to him softly about things that made Harry hot under the collar to think about. Perhaps it was how he sometimes grabbed their ties with nimble fingers to pull them closer, and how a small part of Harry's brain wished Malfoy was pulling him closer like that.





	under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fanfic please be nice and comment about what you liked and what you didnt!!

Harry stole another glance across the great hall, spotting him next to Zabini at the Slytherin table. He'd always known Malfoy was objectively attractive, it had just generally been overshadowed by the fact that he was a prick. Now that they were in their sixth year, he looked much more- grown up. If possible, Draco Malfoy had gotten even more elegant. But still not Harry's type. However, the fact that he wasn't Harry's type didn't mean that Harry didn't notice the little things. The small ways in which he'd changed over the summer.

Instead of sitting slicked back in the traditional Malfoy style (which had made him seem like even more of a greasy git), his hair now rested in perfectly tousled waves that were somehow immaculate. Waves that Harry most certainly was not thinking about running his fingers through. And it wasn't just his hair that had changed, Harry noticed as his gaze lingered. Draco was now muscular but lean, this lithe physique (not to mention his stellar ass) quite the upgrade from earlier years. Harry bit his lip as he did  not think about how the way Draco had grown into himself and the way it complimented the way his angelic features were artfully sculpted on his flawless, creamy skin.

His train of thought was lost when he noticed Blaise move slightly closer to Malfoy, dipping his head to whisper something in his ear. At hearing it, Malfoy's cheeks flushed pink, his eyes fluttering closed for merely a moment before he nodded ever so slightly and took another delicate bite of his food.

Harry felt their intimacy cause a pang in his chest that he couldn't quite recognize, narrowing his eyes as he spotted the satisfied smirk on Zabini's face. 

"So anyway, Fred and George said- Harry? Mate, are you listening?" Ron, whose shoulder Harry had just been looking over to spot Malfoy, waved his turkey leg animatedly in front of his face.

"What, what?" Harry was jolted back to reality as he looked over at Ron, who's mouth was full as he resumed the story, going on about some great new candy Fred and George made that gave the customer a temporary pink-eye they could spread to their friends.

Meanwhile, Harry felt Hermione's stare practically burning a hole in his skull, and turned to face her. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she stared him down, her expression identical to that she wore when trying to work out a particularly complicated spell. He could practically hear the cogs turning in her head, but before he could say anything, she spoke, interrupting Ron. "Think Malfoy's up to anything this year?" 

"Oh, he's got to be." Ron took an angry stab at his potatoes, turning slightly to look at him. "Git's not even here anymore, probably left early to scheme." 

"What?" Harry instantly looked back over Ron's shoulder, and noticed that not only was Malfoy gone, Blaise had dissapeared as well. What could possess both of them to leave the beginning of year feast? It made Harry unseasy- none of the possibilities were good.

When he settled back into his seat, he noticed Hermione's eyes were still on him, head tilted slightly in curiosity.

"What is it, Mione?" He looked back at her, puzzled. 

"Nothing, Harry. It's- nothing." She promptly turned to look at Ginny, who was across from them next to Ron, and it only took a second of eye contact for them to both burst into a fit of giggles.

Harry instead turned to Ron, who looked just as confused as he was. "Girls, mate. I'll never understand them." 

____________________________________________

Once the meal was over, Harry explained to Ron and Hermione that he needed to take a walk to clear his head. He had been careful to take the route on which he would encounter the fewest of his peers, and took the time to sift through his emotions as he walked down the empty corridor. Why was Malfoy making him feel all of these things? Harry had known he was gay since fourth year, but Malfoy? Definitely not his type. Definitely not the type of guy he'd want to pin against the wall and-

He was interrupted by the sound of voices as he turned the corner towards Gryffindor tower.

"Blaise-  fuck, Blaise ,-" the speaker was interruped by his own soft laughter, whichquickly dissolved into a moan. "Not here."

He knew that voice. It was melodic, enchanting, regal, but rarely as warm as he had just heard it. Never so breathy and desperate. It was Malfoy, and Harry didn't like Malfoy, but for some reason hearing him talk like that had caused all of the blood in his body to immediately start flowing south. He ignored it, turning the corner to the next hall out of curiosity. Once he did, what Harry saw caused him to freeze on the spot. 

Blaise had him pinned against the wall, the two of them so close they were practically stuck together. Draco's head was tilted up as Blaise tugged at his hair, giving the taller boy full access to leave all the marks he wanted on his neck. He bit his lip to prevent making any noise, and Harry noticed (with a rush of dissaproval that he could't explain) that Zabini's other hand was on his was on Malfoy's ass. 

" Blaise -" Malfoy's cry was muffled by Zabini's lips on his, to which he eagerly responded, pulling him closer by the front of his robes.

The way Zabini held him was so-  possessive , it made Harry sick, his anger rising as he watched Malfoy so easily bend to Zabini's will, moving where he was pulled and moaning softly when he was touched in the right places. 

Harry could only see the profile of the pair, and found himself divided between wanting to get as far as possible from the two and wanting to watch for just a little longer. A significant part of him felt a strong urge to break them apart- why, he couldn't understand.

It was just Harry's luck that when he decided to step back and leave them be, his foot landed on what sounded like the creakiest floorboard in the entire castle. 

Draco broke the kiss instantly, his head whipping to the side as he turned to see Harry. Eyes wide with surprise, he only managed to breathe one word.

" Potter ."

Hearing his name said like that made chills run down Harry's spine, and now that he could see his whole face, never seen Malfoy look so debauched. His hair was a mess, and he was panting softly. His robes were dissheveled and his tie was looser than Harry had ever seen it. Not to mention his flushed cheeks (which had

turned even redder when he saw Harry) and the several love bites that trailed down his neck to his collarbone. Harry found himself looking at Malfoys lip s , which were red and swollen from kissing, for just a bit longer than he should have been.

Zabini soon turned to look at Harry as well, the top few buttons of his shirt undone. He gave Harry a scathing look, hands still on Draco. "What are you looking at, Potter?"

"Just leaving, Zabini," he replied coldly, getting one last look at the two of them before turning on his heel and storming back up to the tower.

"Somebody's grumpy," he heard Zabini murmur under his breath, followed by Draco's musical laugh.

When he arrived back at the common room he saw Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and for some reason Luna Lovegood sitting by the fire. 

"Hey everybody." He collapsed onto an empty armchair nearby, all of them pausing their conversation to look at him as he angrily huffed a lock of hair out of his eyes. "What?" 

"Harry, obviously something's wrong, so you tell us  what ," replied Ginny, snorting slightly at his attitude. 

"Ran into Malfoy and Zabini snogging in the hallway," he explained, irritation clear in his voice. He barely caught the knowing look that Ginny and Hermione exchanged. 

"Ugh, really?" Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust. "If I saw that, I would want my eyes scrubbed out with a cleaning draught. Guess they deserve each other, though." 

Harry laughed at Ron's comment, despite bristling slightly at the idea that they deserved each other.

Having stayed quiet until now, it startled Harry when Luna finally spoke up. "But- Harry," she inquired softly, tilting her head to the side, "don't you also take pleasure in snogging other boys? What's gross about it?" 

At that Harry turned bright red, stammering to reply although he was drowned out by the uproarious laughter of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Good point, Luna," Hermione managed through chuckles. "So, Harry- what was it about Zabini and Malfoy that made you so  uncomfortable ?" Hermione watched him intently, the rest turning to him for a response.

"I just- they-" he huffed, not quite knowing how to finish his sentence because frankly, he didn't know the answer.

Fortunately, he was saved by Ron. "Are you kidding, Mione?" He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Mafloy and Zabini are the world's most disgusting creatures when they're seperate- together? That just combines their individual terribleness and then it multiplies and gets stronger and then it's just- a whole new level of horrible."

"Yeah," Harry added, nodding along to avoid suspicion. But really, Harry didn't think Malfoy was all that horrible. Sure, he was a git, but that didn't mean Harry wasn't absolutely obsessed with him.

___________________________________________

Admitting to himself that he didn't absolutely detest Malfoy had caused the first week of school to be absolute hell for Harry. He was all that Harry could think about. And of course, his thoughts always seemed to wander at the most inconvenient times possible.

He lost his focus at a quidditch practice once while thinking about Malfoy's eyes. How they were that perfect frozen blue with that regal feline shape. How he would roll them when annoyed, and how his long, thick, eyelashes framed them. Harry found himself lost thinking about the way they had fluttered closed in pleasure when he was with Zabini, and had barely saved himself from a grisly crash.

His draught of living death had boiled over in potions, turning a nasty shade of brown when he had forgotten to add the valerian root- it had earned him a withering look from Hermione (his partner) and snickers from Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were at the table next to him. Little did Malfoy know, the reason Harry had forgotten to add the root was because he'd noticed one of the remaining hickeys on his neck, and had been thinking about the sounds Malfoy had been making when Blaise had left them. Safe to say, Harry didn't get up for the duration of the lesson due to another rather  large problem his thinking had caused- he'd had to rush to the bathroom before charms to get rid of it with what might have been the world's fastest wank. 

Not to mention what happened in defense against the dark arts. Him and Ron had been having a little too much fun while practicing duelling, but Harry had peeked over his shoulder for a second to take a quick look at Malfoy. Ron had taken the opportunity and stunned Harry so hard that he had gone flying across the room, directly colliding with the object of his affection. The two had toppled to the ground, Draco letting out a yelp as Harry landed directly on top of him with a rather undignified  oomph.  When Harry had managed to get the air back into his lungs, he noticed he was not on the ground but still on top of Malfoy, who looked rather displeased despite the flush in his cheeks. Their bodies were completely pressed together, and Harry couldn't help blushing a bit as well.

"Potter," he breathed, Harry's weight pinning him to the ground, "if you could roll over right about now that would be stupendous." 

The comment earned an eruption of laughter from the Gryffindors and Slytherins, both of which had stopped duelling to silently stare at the two.

"Right. Uh, my bad." Harry turned even redder as he got off of Malfoy, standing up and extending a hand.

To his surprise, Draco took it, gracefully pulling himself up with Harry's support as the rest of the class resumed their activities. He was a little shocked that Malfoy accepted his offer, and clearly it showed on his face because Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he straightened his robes. 

"Don't look at me like  I just knocked  you to the ground out of nowhere, Potter." With that, he turned back around, and Harry was left to replay the scenario over and over again in his head. 

The whole week had been torture, and Harry had gotten to a boiling point at the party. Every year, one of the houses hosted one for the older students to celebrate the end of the first week of school. This year, Ravenclaw was hosting, and they had gone all out. Decorations, snacks, and  lots of alcohol. Almost everybody in the sixth and seventh years were there, but of course, Harry only had eyes for a certain Slytherin. 

He brushed off the girls (and guys) who attempted to strike up conversation with him, giving short responses as he nursed a Firewhiskey. He wasn't sure how many he had downed, but it was certainly enough for him to feel the anger thrumming through his veins as he noticed Draco chatting animatedly with Roger Davies. For fuck's sake, he was a year older than them and still seemed to be almost as bewitched by Malfoy as Harry was. The two were sitting at a nearby table with their drinks, leaning further in with almost every word. Harry was close enough to hear what they were saying if he leaned over in his chair a bit, so of course, he did just that. 

"You are  gorgeous , you know. I've always bad a thing for blondes. What do you say we get out of h-"

"Malfoy!" Harry stood up, interrupting Davies mid-sentence. He clutched his drink in hand, unable to bear listening to him attempt to seduce Draco any longer.

"Yes?" Malfoy gave Davies a somewhat apologetic look before turning to Harry. He seemed as though he was somewhere between being annoyed and amused, looking up at Harry with the most subtle of grins.

"Well? Spit it out, Potter." Davies looked up at Harry as well, clearly irritated that he hadn't gotten the opportunity to finish sweeping Draco off of his feet. 

Harry glared at Davies, so inebrated that he was unable to hide his loathing. "In private," he practically growled.

"Is this really, absolutely necessary?" Malfoy seemed a bit taken aback by his ferocity, and it seemed to Harry like he was testing it.

"Yes. Absolutely necessary." He spoke firmly through gritted teeth, arms crossed as he looked down at Malfoy. 

"Fine then." He sighed, standing up and ruffling Davies' hair in a way that was equally affectionate and patronizing. "Hallway?" He turned walk out of the common room, leavingHarry to scramble after him through the crowd.

When they finally got outside, the silence washed over Harry like cool water. He exhaled, feeling a bit calmer until he spotted at Malfoy, who was leaning against the wall while giving Harry a rather expectant look.

"Listen-" Harry sounded a lot less sober than he thought he would, but he managed to make his way over to Malfoy without falling over. 

"Listening." Malfoy raised his eyebrows as Harry placed his hand on the wall next to Draco's head, leaning on it so that they were face to face.

"Okay, so it's obvious Davies wants to shag you." He paused, sorting out his thoughts as Draco's eyes widened in suprise.

"Potter, I- is that what you dragged me out here to say? Because I know, and to be honest, I wouldn't really min-" 

" Malfoy!  I know Davies wants to shag you and he might be cool and hot and quidditch captain and whatever, but I happen to also be quidditch captain, and I think  you're hot, so maybe you and I could-"

"Merlin, Harry, please don't finish that sentence. You're really, really drunk." Mafloy's cheeks were burning, but Harry couldn't quite decipher his expression.

"I- yes, that I am. But that doesn't mean I don't  really want to- "

Up until that moment, Malfoy had been just a little tipsy, more friendly than usual, eyes brighter, moving more freely but just as gracefully. But as soon as those words left Harry's mouth, he seemed to snap back to sobriety almost instantly. 

"Harry . You don't ' really want to' do anything. You're plastered, and you don't know what you're saying. Nothing is going to happen between us tonight. Go back to your dorm." This was the most caring Harry had ever heard Malfoy sound. Almost- kind, and he had even called him by his first name. But something about his tone sounded sad. Harry didn't have enough brain cells that were functioning at the moment (or perhaps ever) to figure Malfoy out, but he knew he wanted to touch him. To hold him, to make him happier.

"But I  do know what I'm saying, Malfoy ,  what I'm saying is I want  you . Tonight." He bent his arm to lean closer to Draco, wanting to press himself against Malfoy the way Zabini had. However he was stopped by Malfoy's hand on his chest- gentle, yet firm.

"No, Harry. Not tonight. Maybe if you were sober, but not like this.  Go to your dorm ." With that, Malfoy tapped his chest lightly before making his way around Harry and heading back to the common room entrance, which they had left slightly ajar. 

Harry stood frozen with his hand against the wall and his eyes on Malfoy, who seemed more vulnerable than he'd ever seen him. Just as he turned to the door, Davies came out, Malfoy running directly into his chest. 

When Davies saw him, he smiled, wrapping his arms around Malfoy's waist as he laughed softly, the tipsiness he'd exuded before flooding back as he threw his arms around Davies' neck to accept a kiss. When he broke it, tugging Davies' back into the common room by his tie, Harry decided that he couldn't watch anymore. 

Now, feeling more exhausted than anything, he turned to sulk back to his dormitory, hand still on the wall for support as he processed the events of the night.


End file.
